Crónicas de una Novia Desesperada
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "¿Cómo te lo digo?" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


_**Hola como están aquí les traigo este capitulo de este nuevo reto mensual.**_

 _ **Este bebe cuenta con: 1,979 palabras.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "¿Cómo te lo digo?" del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas "**_

* * *

Todos en la orden a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando están contentos y felices, sin saber si mañana morirían ya sea por un Noe o un akuma, camine por los pasillo desiertos de aquella nueva instalación, quería entrenar un poco, no hace mucho tuve una misión pero ya estaba algo aburrida, luego de aquel incidente entre Lavi y una de las gemelas, muchas cosas habían pasado y cambiado. Al llegar todos me saludaron con una gran sonrisa y yo se las devolví, busque con la mirada a Yu y no tarde en encontrarlo peleando con el joven Walker y Lavi, típico de él. Me acercaba lentamente y la vi llegar, como reconocerla si llevaba una espada más grande que ella, mi sangre empezó a hervir de la rabia, pedía en mi mente que no le hablara que no se le acercara y como si mi ruegos fueran escuchados ella paso por su lado sin mirarlo, apresure mi paso y estuve enfrente de ellos en un instante.

—Hola ¿chicos cómo están?—pregunte mirando a los caballeros que estaba con mi novio—Yu-kun, no creas que me olvide de ti cariño—me acerque para besarlo pero el movió su cabeza dejando mis labios en su mejilla, otra vez me rechazaba ya estaba cansada de esto.

—Yu no seas tan duro con Alma-chan ya quisiera yo tener una novia como ella— Lavi salió a mi rescate tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había formado.

—Conejo idiota no te metas en donde no te llaman— si las miradas mataran el pobre Lavi estaría muerto, luego de mirarlo a él me miro a mí, su mirada estaba vacía no sabía que decir, desvíe la mirada molesta, ya había pasado un tiempo en que el me evitaba y ya me estaba cansando de esto.

—Vamos por favor, déjense de pelear Baka-Kanda y Lavi, están haciendo sentir mal a la señorita Alma— dijo Allen, lo mire era un chico muy bueno, en ocasiones me gustaría que Yu fuera un poco como él.

—Moyashi atiende a tus asuntos— Yu se dirigido a Allen y luego me miro a mi—Alma sígueme— obedecí siguiéndolo, me gire un poco y les dije adiós con las manos a los chicos.

Caminábamos por los pasillos sin saber en qué dirección yo solo lo seguía, lo vi detenerse y mirar algo a lo lejos, me acerque un poco a el para verlo mejor, era la hermana del director la cual ya se le notaba su embarazo, apreté mis manos haciéndolas puños, otra vez estaba el pensado sobre lo que paso hace un tiempo atrás, ¿Acaso él no puede olvidarlo? No puede sacarse esa tonta idea de la cabeza y pensar un poco en él.

—Olvídate de eso, somos muy jóvenes para estar pensando en niños en este momento— no lo aguante y se lo dije.

—Lenalee y Moyashi son más joven que nosotros, además Lenalee no mato a su propio hijo, todo lo contario lo conserva— Yu no es de mucho hablar pero cuando se propone a hacerlo hiere, sus palabras me dolieron, sentí mis mejillas mojarse de lágrimas, aún estaba molesto porque aborte hace un año atrás.

—¡No me vengas con eso! Sabes que ella aun lo conserva por el poder de su hermano, si ella no fuera hermana del director de hubieran sacado a ese bastardo de las entrañas!— le grite molesta, abrí los ojos del asombro al notar como la mismísima Lenalee me miraba sorprendida y aterrada, mientras tenía su mano en su vientre, luego de verla mire a Yu, nunca en mi vida había mirado tanta crueldad en sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos hace tantos años.

Limpie con la manga de mis vestido mis lágrimas y me fui, no podía soportarlo, me casaría con Yu en unos días, pero su actitud hacia mí me estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión, llegue a mi habitación y me encerré, mi cuerpo se deslizo por a puerta cerrada y me largue a llorar, ¿Por qué el hombre que jura amarme me juzga?¿No es su amor por mi más grande que cualquier cosa?¿Era más importante para él aquel deforme manojo de células más importante que yo ? Mire el vestido blanco y negro que me pondría para mi boda, era strapless largo bien ajustado al cuerpo con una pequeña decoración en la cintura, pero lo que más me gustaba era el hermoso abrigo mangas largas desmontable, su lindo bolsillos a cada lado de mi cintura, su cuello alto y su elegante y larga cola el mejor vestido que cualquier mujer puede soñar, acompañado de delicados bordados en forma de flor en su cuello y mangas.

Debía estar feliz me casaría, no entiendo ese resentimiento de Yu después de todo podremos tener más hijos en el futuro, no le veo lo malo. Me levante del suelo un poco más animada. Sé que todo cambiara luego que nos casemos, lo sé. Era temprano pero decidí dormirme antes de lo normal tantas emociones en un solo día me tenían agotadas. Recosté mi cabeza en mi almohada y mis ojos al instante me pesaron y me rendí en un sueño largo.

 _¿Qué pasa? Hace unos momentos no debería estar dormida donde estoy, todo lo que me rodeaba estaba oscuro, pero pude ver una pequeña luz que se agrandaba más y más, esa misión en Grecia donde me había tocado con una de las nuevas exorcistas, ¿Por qué soñaba esto? Mire atentamente todo lo que pasaba._

— _No debiste haber venido y más en ese estado— la joven japonesa me reprochaba._

— _No sé de qué hablas, además metete en tus asuntos— le dije molesta estaba, lo mareos no me dejaban en paz y las náuseas me asechaban, embarazarse en un momento como este no fue el mejor momento y nunca lo será, si este no fue planificado._

— _Olvídate de esto regresa con el buscador que yo me encargo— me dijo._

— _Shinjita no te quieras hacer la interesante y no me digas que hacer— le dije— Además, quiero que te alejes de Yu estoy harta de que estés cerca de él._

— _No tengo esas intenciones con tu novio— ella me respondió._

— _Eso espero, se ve que eres buena guardando secretos, voy a practicarme un aborto y si Yu pregunta dile que lo perdí en una pelea— se lo había dicho, su cara no tenía precio, estaba sorprendida por mis palabras—¿Qué te pasa?— pregunte._

— _No cuentes conmigo para eso, si me trajiste a Grecia para eso olvídalo no mentiré ni seré tu cómplice— su palabras fueron duras._

— _Si no lo haces diré que tú lo causaste._

— _Has lo que quieras— dichas esas palabras no volví a saber de ella hasta que regrese unas semanas después._

 _Vi cuando regrese, mi cara se veía horrible y llena de culpabilidad lo había hecho y no me sentía conforme, vi lo patética que me veía tratando de convencer a Yu que había sido un accidente y la cara de desprecio de el al saber que era mentira, lleve mi mano a la mejilla que el había abofeteado en aquel entonces._

Me levante exaltada, porque justo ahora tenía que soñar eso, solo quería que las cosas fueran en el orden establecido, después de eso no pude dormir más, el sueño me había abandonado.

 _ **El día de la Boda…**_

El día había llegado estaba vestida y maquillada a esperas de Tiedoll me llevara al altar para casarme con su hijo, habíamos elegido la capilla de la nueva de la orden, ya que estaríamos entre exorcistas y jefes. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, no todos los días te casas. Mire mi reflejo por milésima vez, mis labios estaban pintados de un hermoso carmín, mis ojos de negro y plateado y mi cabello semi recogido con pequeñas ondas recogidas con horquillas de flores, sentí la puerta abrirse y me gire, Lenalee estaba hay parada frente a mí con un hermoso vestido tradicional chino el cual resaltaba su pequeño y coqueto vientre con un hermoso color rosa claro, su pelo suelto y adornado por una flor y su cara con un maquillaje sutil.

—Lenalee enserio lamento lo ocurrido hace unos días— me disculpe.

—Tranquila, solo venia decirte que Tiedoll te espera— dichas estas palabras se fue.

Me coloque bien el velo, tome mi ramo de flores y salía reunirme con mi futuro suegro, como siempre tan sentimental, estaba llorando de la felicidad que al menos uno de sus hijos se casaría, agradecí cada alago que recibía de su parte y juntos caminamos directo al altar, cuando vi esas puertas abrirse sentí mi respiración detenerse, todos están hay desde los buscadores hasta los directores, cada paso que daba era un logro, de reojo miraba a las personas, ellas tenia sonrisas en sus caras y expresiones de regocijo, me emocione más de lo que estaba hasta que mire al hombre con quien me casaría, su mirada vacía, oscura llena de todo menos amor me asusto. En el momento que nuestras manos se tocaron no sentí esa corriente, sino un tempano de hielo, lo miraba a él y miraba al padre que hablaba, no escuchaba un zumbido se apodero de mi cabeza todo el momento pensando ¿Qué rayos hago? No escuchaba al padre hasta que un nada sutil apretón de manos de Yu me trajo a la realidad.

—Alma Karma ¿Acepta usted a Yu Kanda, como su legítimo esposo?— me pregunto el padre sonriente.

—No— ese monosílabo salió de mi boca tan natural, que todo el mundo se quedó asombrado por mi respuesta, incluyendo a Yu—No acepto, no me casare contigo— lo mire a los ojos y se lo dije—No voy a estar con un hombre que me ignore, lo siento, pero no lo aguanto tu indiferencia me está matando— dije con un hilo de voz—Sé que soy una maldita por matar a nuestro hijo, pero no aguantare todo una vida ver cómo me hechas en cara que aborte— cada palabra que salía de mi boca era acompañada de lágrimas.

—Si ese es tu deseo, lo nuestro se acabó— sus palabras me rompieron el corazón, ver como se retiraba del altar y como todo el mundo me miraba, caí de rodillas y grite de desesperación.

Muchos trataron de animarme, pero no aceptaba sus ánimos, me aleje de ese ambiente y camine a mi habitación donde me cambie de ropa, había colgado mi vestido y guardado mis joyas, me vestí con mi ropa de exorcista, me mire por última vez en el espejo, todo rostro con el maquillaje de los ojos corrido y el peinado destrozado, me acerque a mi armario y tome una soga que había en este, me subí en una silla y la amarre a un gancho mi habitación disponía. Baje un momento y me senté en mi escritorio a escribir unas carta de despedida.

 _Adiós, Yu espero que seas feliz con alguien más, no tome esta decisión por ti, fue por mí, no aceptaba la realidad, aquel bebe, si nuestro bebe que mate hace un año fue el único que podía haber tenido, había quedo estéril debido al procedimiento pero yo no lo aceptaba. Además no podría soportar el tenerte cerca y que tu no me permitieras tocarte o que me evadieras, no quería eso._

 _Con esto me despido de todos mis compañeros y el amor de mi vida._

 _Con mucho amor Alma Karma._

Deje la carta en un lugar visible y retome con mi tarea, coloque la soga alrededor de mi cuello, podría detenerme pero no lo hice, di paso empujando la silla en el proceso, sentí como mi cuello se desgarraba y como la respiración me faltaba, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía ante los espasmos del dolor provocado por la áspera soga, seré mis ojos mientras el aire ya no era casi necesario para mí, recordé todos los momentos felices que pase y luego una oscuridad profunda.


End file.
